Schoolgirl sex
by 679w
Summary: Schoolgirl Taiyse bonds with another student


**Taiyse Rich: the school Angel**

On a Wednesday afternoon I walked out into the school car park to wait for the bus home. It was the usual affair lots of screaming y7s running around while the year 11s waited at the bag near the wall. We talked for a bit as we usually did. I saw out of the corner of my eye, a bunch of year twelves walk past. I immediately recognised the shapely body of taiyse the girl of my dreams. She was wearing tight leggings and a school hoodie her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

I saw her walk to the gates and wait there with her boyfriend and her group of friends. I walked inside filling my bottle up with water before I caught the bus I turn around doing the lid back in and taiyse is right behind me.

"Hi" she says.

I say hi back.

"I couldn't help noticing U checking me out back there" she says. I can't tell if she's angry or flattered.

" When" I ask trying to deny it.

She walks into the computer room opposite. "Come in here" she says. I follow her wondering why she has gone in. The rooms empty.

" there's nothing wrong with checking me out" taiyse says. " just some girls might not take it as well as me"

" I'll bear that in mind" I say smiling slightly.

"Well then" she says smiling cheekily. " what did you think" she twirls around jokingly displaying her figure.

"Fine" I say.

" is that all" she frowns and steps closer.

"U want me to be honest." I ask

" of course " she answers " I wouldn't have asked you otherwise.

" I think ur really fit " I say not realising what words are coming out of my mouth

" o really" she says coming another step closer

" yeah " I admit. " your one of the hottest girls in the year above" I go red embarrassed at what I am saying.

" thank you" she says. " you know I have a boyfriend?"

" Yes " I say. "Xan"

" that's right" taiyse says " but he's caught his bus home now so he's not here anymore"

"ok " I say not understanding why she is telling me this

" that means I can do whatever I want without him knowing" she says slowly smiling playfully. She skips forward and pushes me against the wall placing a small kiss on my neck.

" erm are you sure..." I stutter

" shut up" she interrupts. " just go with it" she kisses me again on the neck and then on the cheek.

i meet her lips with mine and kiss her gently

she pulls me closer by pulling my tie towards her.

I kiss her harder slowly opening my mouth. She does the same and our tounges meet slowly stroking over each other. She reaches behind my back and locks the door. "Are you sure you want to do this" I ask cautiously.

"yes" she whispers. We resume our kissing. I reach behind her and place a hand on her back pulling her close towards me. I slide my hand slowly down until my hand rests on her perky arse. I can tell she likes this because she kisses me even harder rolling her tounge around my mouth. She pulls my tie off and undoes my top buttons. I pull her hoody off exposing a tight fitting navy blue t shirt with the school crest on.

" ugh" she says " ur so hot".

" says you" I reply running my hand over her upper leg and arse.

All of a sudden she pulls my shirt off completely. " I want u bad" she growls flirtingly.

I don't reply. Instead I pull her shirt off too exposing her black bra containing small but perky tits. She smiles. " i haven't got this much action since before I got with Xan" she says. I laugh. " I'm so horny" she moans. I run my hand from round the back of her leggings to the front. I stroke the bottom of her slim stomach and tuck one finger under the waistband of her leggings. She smiles at me. I tuck another two fingers down and move them slowly around feeling the front of her panties. I feel my dick grow in my boxers.

Taiyse holds me close to her as I explore her underwear. I slip one finger under her panties and feel a neatly trimmed bush. I stroke it running the short hair through my fingers. She gasps as I run my hand over her cool skin. I stroke over her shaved pussy with a finger. I can feel that she is ready. I press two fingers against her pussy lips and feel them slowly sink in. She shudders and I stop.

" carry on" she says. " I love it"

i sink another finger in, my whole hand down her pants now. I stroke up and down inside her feeling her tremble with pleasure. I push my fingers in and out and up and down moving them slowly around. I can feel taiyse getting more and more wet.

" stop" she says " your going to make me cum and I don't want to yet".

" ok " I say slowly pulling my hand out. I hold my hand up to her mouth and she licks my fingers teasingly.

she swiftly undoes my belt and pulls my trousers down exposing a tight pair of boxers under which my rock hard dick grows some more. I help her pull my trousers off and then remove her leggings. We kiss again both now in our underwear. I feel her warm skin press tight against mine. She reaches down my boxers and strokes my cock up and down with her delicate hands. I sit down on a nearby chair She sits on my lap still with her hand clamped around my dick. Suddenly she stands up and swiftly and effortlessly drop her bra and panties to the floor.

" Oh my god" I say " you are amazing".

She tugs at my boxers and they come off revealing my fully erect dick. She stands over me. " you ready?" She asks but without waiting for a response she lowers herself onto my dick sitting across my lap facing me. I sit still just feeling myself inside taiyse. She presses into me her perky tits touching my chest. She slowly lowers and raises herself up and down my dick her arse bouncing against my legs as she does so. I kiss her again feeling her warmth.

"Ugh" she moans. " your so big". I hold her still just above my lap and quickly thrust up and down in and out of her warm pussy. I feel her tremble with pleasure as I go faster and deeper into her. I stop and stand up. I walk her over to a computer desk and bend her over, her beautiful arse and wet pussy on display from behind.

"Fuck me hard and fast" she demands. I obey and speedily plunge my dick into her warm pussy feeling her quake with every thrust. I want her so bad. I can feel that she is close to climaxing and I pull my cock out and bury my face in her pussy licking it slowly.

" I'm gonna cum" she warns and squirts all over my face looking backwards to see my sticky face emerge from her arse.

" now " she says. " my turn to please you" she sits me down on the same chair as before and kneels between my legs. She takes my dick in her hands and works it up and down between her hard tits. She opens her mouth and slowly feeds my cock into her mouth. She works her head back and forth slowly. I place my hands on her ponytail and slowly grip her hair pushing and pulling taiyse's head onto my dick. She presses her face against my stomach burying my dick deep in her throat. She holds it there for a while before coming up for air.

" I'm gonna cum soon" I warn. " in you or on you." I ask.

"All over my face" she says.

I grab my dick with one hand and powerfully and speedily wank. With the other hand I grab taiyse by the pony tail and hold her face in front of my bulging cock. I flow of cum spurts out onto taiyse's face. She squeals with pleasure. I kneel down next to her and we lie down in each other's arms soaked in each other's juices.


End file.
